Warning! (She isn't what she seems)
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Laxus's grandfather requests for him to find a woman suitable to be wedded, which he doesn't have the slightest concern in doing. So he decides to play a trick on him and hire an "ugly" maid and have her pretend to be his fiancee. Little does he know what this "ugly" really means. Laxus is quickly draw to his new maid, without knowing she's got her own baggage much worse than his.
1. Chapter 1

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **5 months of working on this story plot, the way the characters where going to be represented, the book cover, everything! It is done! This is my redemption for _I See Myself in Daddy's Arms_. I took a few elements from that story and placed it in this one. I remolded Lucy and Laxus's relationship and decided to do this kind of story AU. Plus Jellal's a bad guy in this one so it wouldn't work in regular story line like how i planned it on being.**

 **I also had planned on this story to be titled, _Richest Man with a Plan_ , but it got cut when i made the book cover. Plus how i had originally had it, Evergreen and Bickslow wouldn't have really fit in the story like how i wanted them to. **

**Also Mirajane and Laxus's daughter being Yukino came from a picture i saw on Deviantart. Mirajane and Laxus's divorce would have originally not included Yukino had i not seen that post.**

 **Anyway you guys, to those of you who were fans of _I See Myself in Daddy's Arms_ , the story isn't dead. I've been working on getting it back together , but in the meantime i need some practice with Lucy and Laxus outside of my other stories with a little less drama and a little more action (In more ways than one! Oh yeah!)**

 **One more thing, i neeeeeed you're guy's support in my new story i posted on Wattpad. Well, my only story i posted on wattpad. You can search for it as _Looped_ or search for my name Mehri Stanciel on there. I'll but a link somehow lol. This story (as well as this one) is very important to me, for reasons i shouldn't state on the internet, So i want you guys to help me in making both of these stories a success. All i need is a little support. **

**I will be submitting _Looped_ in the watty contest so please wish me luck!**

 **Anyway you guys. Thank you for reading**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Between him and his grandfather, Laxus found it rather perplexing to hold a common conversation with old man. Especially when the topic came around whether or not he was to be hitched or not. It wasn't as if he wanted didn't want to be married, it was jut hard to find someone suitable to his standards, and as the next successor of the Dreyar company, the top of the entertainment in industry, Laxus had pretty high standards.

Perhaps there was a woman out there his picky standards and possibly more, yet his grandfather was growing old and worn. Laxus finding a suitable woman now, would be his remaining wish before he was pronounced retired. Therefore, Laxus was in the situation of finding a wife, or remaining as rather the "Young Master" than, "Master".

As he sat before his grandfather now, he found himself staring down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs from being glued to the Victorian styled chair he was now in. He knew for a fact, without faking getting married, he wasn't going to find anyone. Of course that was going to fairly hard considering the fact that his grandfather was to meet this young lady and mark her rather worthy or not. So he sat there, waiting for his cue to be dismissed.

His grandfather set down his perfectly polished china onto the table before them and cleared his throat, grabbing Laxus' attention from his fingers. He gave his grandson a smile before raising his hand. "You may leave, " he said, "but i wish to have a young lady before me in the nearest Friday."

"Friday?" Laxus repeated raising his eyebrow at the old man. His grandfather nodded and waved his hand, dismissing him. The door behind them slid open as Laxus took his stand. "Fine," Laxus sent his grandfather a smirk, which didn't faze him, "I'll be back before the week is out." With that he turned and left the residence with his assistant by his side, his long green hair pulled up into a high pony tail and his suit pressed to perfection.

"Are you sure about this, Laxus?" he inquired as they left and climbed into Laxus' limbo. "You grandfather is expecting a high quality woman." Laxus gave him a slight shrug.

"High quality? No, he's just looking for a granddaughter-in-law to replace Mirajane." Freed, his assistant cringed a little and turned in his seat, sitting back into it.

"I suppose that's expected, but i still think we should ask for a extension on finding a bride. Think of how many women would be asking for you to take their hand in marriage from other companies, you'll need all the time you can acquire."

"No," Laxus gave him a smile and reach over and took the tablet he held in his hands away,"he wants a replacement for Mira, i'll give it to him." Freed bit his lip and folded his now empty hands into his lap.

"Did you already have a woman in mind?" he asked after a moment. Laxus tapped away on the tablet as he nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be my new personal maid so, the old fart will think she lives in the house as my wife when she'll be a maid." Freed snapped his head over to his young master.

"Laxus, you aren't planning on tricking your grandfather are you?" when Laxus nodded Freed panicked for a moment. "Laxus that is a terrible idea! What if he finds out after he hands over the company to you! He could take it back and worst of all," Freed gulped for effect and covered his mouth slightly, "Give it to Sting." Having Freed use scare tactics on him by using his dead beat brother, pathetic attempt.

Laxus sighed and handed Freed back the tablet, "He's not giving Sting anything. Look at what i just came across. She's perfect." Freed turned the tablet over to where he could read the text and sped through the words.

"Young wanted maid, Lucy Heartfilia," He read aloud, " it says she's one of their ugliest wanted maids." Laxus grinned over to his assistant as Freed stared back. "I don't under-" After a moment, Freed realized what Laxus was about to do. "Laxus you wouldn't!" When Laxus grinned even wider, Freed began to frantically shake his head. "Laxus you can't!"

"Why not? All i have to do is pretend that i'm in love with her. My grandfather wouldn't know the difference. "

Freed shook his head again, "That poor young woman's heart. How could you do something like that?" Laxus frowned at him.

"It's not like i'm going to tell her i love her without her knowing it's all part of the joke. She'll know everything as well." Freed took in a deep breath and turned back facing the front of the vehicle.

"I still believe you grandfather will see through this conniving joke." Laxus shrugged.

"I'm a good actor, he won't. Go ahead and send in a request for miss Lucy Heartfilia." Laxus smirked and crossed a leg over the other. Freed frowned down at the picture-less description of the woman. Blonde Hair, Brown eyes, and F sized breasts. Freed narrowed his eyes at the description.

"Why would they describe her as such an attractive woman, yet have such a subtitle under her name. The ugliest maid available." Laxus shrugged.

"Who knows, just request for her already."

* * *

Lucy was there in two days. When one of Laxus' maids came to escort him to the young lady, Laxus grabbed Freed and high tailed it downstairs to meet his pretend bride. Freed spoke his concerns of the whole matter the whole way down. Laxus just kept his smirk splattered onto his face.

Though, when they made it down, what they saw wasn't what they were expecting. A young woman clear of her early twenties with long blonde hair styled nicely with light waves and a bang curled to her right side, stood before them. Her eyes also fit the description of being brown, a nice chocolate brown. And her breast size wasn't a lie, easy to tell through her tight fitted T.

Freed double checked the description on the webpage, but the Lucy before them matched every point. Laxus walked up to her and stood before the young woman with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"What's your name." he asked with a slight frown on his face. Freed peeked behind him to see her bow, her eyes closed.

"Lucy, sir." Her voice soft and light on the ears. Freed checked one last time before sighing.

"Laxus she matches everything on the, um , description. I presume this is the right woman." Laxus shrugged before walking off.

"I don't care, as long as i have a woman to accompany me to the old farts meeting. You," He said turning around and pointing to Lucy. She lifted her head and waited for her first order, "Come with me." Lucy nodded, bowed to Freed and the other maid, and started after Laxus. Freed sighed and decided i'd be best to call the man who sent her, just in case it was maybe wrong.

* * *

Laxus led her up the stairs and into his room. "You are to be my personal maid, you are to stay by my side at all times and accompany me everywhere." Lucy bowed.

"Yes, sir." Laxus opened his door and allowed her to walk in. He watched her walk inside and closed the door behind them.

"You are to address me as Young Master here on the property, but Laxus anywhere else. You will also sleep in this room with me." Lucy turned to him and bowed again.

"Yes, Young Master." Laxus frowned at her and scratched behind his head. He couldn't help noticing the fact that she was gorgeous. He felt an instant attraction to her. Although he wasn't going to trick his father the way he wanted to, this woman before him was a well enough substitute to the woman he pictured.

"You don't have anything with you? any clothes, bags?"

"No, Young Master."

"Nothing!?"

"No, Young Master."

"Okay, you don't have to say Young Master after everything."

"Yes, Young Master." Laxus looked down at her and narrowed his eyes slightly. She looked back up at him with an unfazed expression.

"Anyway," Laxus said turning away from her, "Outside this house, you and i are a couple to the public, got it?" Laxus walked over to a couch and sat down. When he looked back over to Lucy, she seemed to be lightly surprised. Laxus patted the space next to him. "Come here." Lucy hesitated a moment before taking slow steps towards him. When she stood in front of him, Laxus patted the space again. Lucy didn't move. Laxus sighed and grabbed her hand pulling her into his lap. He placed her on his leg and smirked at her. "Don't get shy on my now, Lucy." The young woman's cheek darken a little in color before it left immediately.

"Young Master, is that and order?" Laxus thought about it for a moment before realizing it would be best to have a little fun in schooling his little maid before they met with his grandfather tomorrow.

"Yes," he said, " and here's another," He pulled her closer and leveled his eyes with hers, "Kiss me. " Lucy's face didn't change from the serious tone as she nodded, accepting her order.

"Yes, Young Master." Laxus watched as she very slowly came to press her lips against his. She was inches away from sealing the space between them, when Freed walked in and interrupted.

"Laxus may i speak with you alo-" He froze when he saw the position Laxus was now stuck in, "Uh, um, sorry to intrude." Laxus sighed and lifted Lucy with him as he stood.

"Whatever, what is it?" Freed followed Laxus with his eyes as he walked Lucy over to the bed and set her down. Freed cleared his throat and straightened his pressed, red tie.

"Um,yes, well, i contacted the man who sent Miss Lucy and well, we got the right woman, but we seemed to have misread the description." Laxus walked over to his assistant, outside into the hallway. When he shut the door behind him, Freed continued, " It seems that Lucy isn't what we think she is. This ugly we presumed to be describing her physical appearance, was actually describing her physical ability."

"Ability?" Laxus glanced back to the door before looking back at his assistant. "What do you mean? Is she like crazy strong?" Freed cocked his head to the side a little.

"Um, well, something like that. The man wasn't very informative on that part. Yet, he did warn us about her. Others who have requested her, have sent her back." Laxus sighed and turned to leave; he really didn't feel like hearing this bull. Freed grabbed his shirt, stopping him. "Laxus, i'm serious. I think we should be careful around he-"

"Freed, this a command." The other man let go of Laxus' shirt and took a step back.

"Yes, sir."

Laxus looked over to him over his shoulder and smirked. " I want you to drop this subject. I'll determine if she's dangerous or not. Oh, and i want you to order twelve dozen separate outfits for her. We'll get her measurements later." freed's face paled.

"Tw-twelve Dozen..."

"Yeah, get Evergreen to design everything. Oh and a custom maid outfit. I'll leave you to get everything settled. Thanks." Freed watched as Laxus threw a hand up and walked into his room. He stared at it for a moment before the door reopened, scaring him a little, as Laxus's hand came out and attached a "do not disturb" sign on the handle. Freed closed his eyes and shook his head before starting onto Evergreen's house.

* * *

Lucy was still in the same spot she was in before Laxus left. Laxus smirked at how obedient she was as he slowly pulled his shirt off and walked towards her. He was ready to have just a little more fun with her before getting a little serious with schooling her in being a wife his grandfather will accept. "Did you wait long?" Lucy turned to him.

"No, Young Master." Laxus' smirk faded slightly.

"Stop that, you don't have to say it so repetitively." Lucy went to say something before Laxus grabbed her and roughly pushed her back onto the bed. "Shut up for now, that's an order." He then started and attack on her neck, lightly kissing and biting a path down her visible skin. "We're going to practice a little." He said as he lifted his head back up to look her in the eyes. Regardless of the light blush on her cheeks, her face still showed of a serious tone in her stare. It was sort of captivating. Laxus grinned and set a hand on her cheek. "Do you want me to stop?" Lucy's eyes shut and she turned her head away. Laxus took that opportunity to lean down and bit lightly on her ear lope. "Be honest with me, Lucy, That's also an order." Lucy let out a soft moan and the small sound delighted Laxus. "So," he asked again. "Do you want me to stop, Lucy?" She turned to him, her face clear of the seriousness, but replaced with an expression of lust. She opened her mouth and what came out pleased the ears of Laxus Dreyar.

"No."

* * *

"He wants me to what!?" Evergreen slammed a hand onto her sewing machine and glared at the man before her. Freed flinched a little.

"Uh, he wants you to design twelve dozen outfits for a woman of the measurements we give you." Evergreen threw a pin towards him and lightly cut his cheek.

"Why don't you play that by me again?" she bristled.

Freed's face paled for the third time today. "Um, i'd rather not."

"I'd hope so." Evergreen sighed and collapsed onto the table before her. "This is ridiculous. Whose all this for?" Freed walked over to a chair and took a seat as he touched his cheek, to his dismay, finding blood on his fingers.

"His new maid, or shall i say, pretend wife." Evergreen raised an eyebrow.

"Wife?"

Freed clenched his hand into a fist and spread the blood into the palm of his hand."Master Makarov is looking for a woman to replace Mirajane, or so that's what Laxus believes. " Evergreen shrugged and crossed her leg.

"i would believe so too. They just got a divorce, how can he make him find a wife so soon afterward?" Freed sunk a little in his seat.

"I almost want to believe Laxus isn't fazed by the separation. He doesn't talk about her much anymore, and if he does it's like this. Just her name, nothing about her." Evergreen closed her eyes and shook her head, a sound of a hum covering her words.

"I bet he doesn't even see Yukino anymore." Freed took his turn in shaking his head.

" I would presume a last name and child-support be the only thing connecting him to the child." Evergreen stood and walked over to a large pad of paper the same size.

"And little miss maid is suppose to play wifie?" Freed nodded.

"But see, that's the problem. When we requested for her, we thought she was going to very unattractive, yet when she came she's the pure opposite, kind of." Evergreen looked over at him from behind the massive pad of paper. Freed took a stand then. "She's instead a dangerous woman that not even the man who sent her to us can say why, but Laxus is too intent on keeping her." Evergreen shook her head as she leaned back to whatever she was doing.

"All i can say is keep an eye on her, if she does anything fishy let me know and we'll come kick her out." Freed gave her a small smile.

"As in 'we' you mean, you and Elfman?" Evergreen laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, me and big man. Now get out so i can concentrate on 144 outfits." Freed thanked her before walking towards the door. He turned back around when he remembered something.

"Oh, and he said design a custom maid outfit as well." The sound of Evergreen groaning was enough to get him out the room before his other cheek was more than just bleeding.

* * *

Laxus shifted a little before he pushed himself deeper into the core of the woman below him. Her back lifted off the bed and a moan escaped her throat as Laxus filled her completely. Laxus rocked himself into her faster, earning himself more sweet moans from her lips. He looked down to his little maid as her lewd faces looked back up at him. It enticed him into slamming harder into her core. Once he had started, he couldn't stop. the kisses, the skin to skin contact, the small bits here an there, the way Lucy moaned. Lucy's body was enough to make his chest long to feel her against him.

Her body twisted and her head flew back when she'd had enough and couldn't take anymore that Laxus was giving her. She clenched around him tighter and shut her eyes to one last loud moan before it was all over. Laxus gave a few more thrusts before he feel apart.

He smirked and pressed a claiming kiss to the dark coloring of a hickey on her neck. "Practice complete."

* * *

When is was all over Laxus threw a rope on and walked over to his couch, watching Lucy as she slowly sat up in the bed and composed herself. "Now that we're familiar with our bodies," he said, "why don't you come over here and talk with me?" Lucy looked away as she slipped on the shirt Laxus set on the bed for her.

She very slowly stalked over to him and this time sat beside him, avoiding his lap as much as possible. Laxus took notice and smirked . "Oh?" he said. "Don't want to look at me now?"

Lucy turned a little towards him, but still didn't look at him. "You've misunderstood, Young Master."

"Then enlighten me." Lucy's mouth remained closed even when Laxus leaned in and questioned her with a slight hum in his lips. He chuckled before throwing his arm over the back of the couch. "It's fine if you feel a little confused after this." Lucy looked up at him a little from the corner of her eye.

"May i ask what you mean, Young Master?"

"I mean, that you're going to be confused with our relationship title for a little while. For know you can think of it as Friends with... a little less benefits." He looked back down at her and smirked.

Lucy looked down to her legs and fumbled with her fingers. "May i think of it as Master and maid, Young Master?" Laxus frowned at her before standing up.

"Do whatever you want." Lucy watched as Laxus grabbed some clothes and walked over to a door, before opening it and walking inside. "I'm taking a shower, you can ask one of the other maids for a tour of the property, but i want you back here in an hour." With that he shut the door, leaving Lucy now in the dark room.

Lucy stood and walked over to her clothes scattered along the floor and realized even if she wanted to leave the room, she wouldn't have anything to cover herself with other than Laxus's shirt. She spotted her bra closest to the bed and grabbed it, slipping it on, the same with her underwear.

She walked over to the bathroom door and pressed her ear to it. On the other side, the sound of a shower running, the water spilling out and hitting the floor and into a drain, filled her ear. She could hear the sound of Laxus opening a bottle, the liquid pouring into his hands before he proceeded to wash himself with that liquid. Lucy backed away from the door and instead walked over to the massive mirror on the other side of the room.

In the mirror all she could see was the refection of a woman being used once again. This time though, it was unmistakably her way she allowed Laxus to take control of her, the way she said that it was fine. She couldn't help it though, Laxus had enticed her in a way she had never been captivated before, if, she could say she had been captivated. Though, when Laxus saw what she really was, he'd drop her in a heartbeat. She frowned at the reflection and closed her eyes pressing her hand to that reflection. That woman who meant nothing more than a object of amusement. An object to be toyed with then thrown to the side as nothing. Her pressed hand become a fist and her frown became tears. She had just been used. Once more.

A hand wrapped themselves around her fist. Lucy snapped her head up to Laxus's face staring back at her in the mirror. She went to wipe her eyes free from the tears but Laxus caught the other hand before she could. He pressed her against the mirror and flattened out her fist.

"Are you crying?" He asked. Lucy looked away, turning her head. Laxus leaned towards her ear, "I order you to tell me why you're crying." A breath escaped from her mouth and she shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong, Young Master." Laxus frowned down at her, taking the wrists he now hand clenched in his hands and pulled them above her head.

"Lucy, don't lie to me." Lucy tried to fight him, but Laxus pressed her into the mirror tighter. She shook her head as tears threatened to fall again. Laxus flipped her around and kept her tightly against the mirror. Lucy's hands went to push him, but Laxus reclaimed them in his grasp. "Lucy, what is it? Why are you ignoring my commands? Tell me whats wrong. Did i take things too fast? Was...it bad?" Lucy's eyes opened.

"May you let me go, Young Master?"

"No." Lucy clenched her hands into fists again and tried once more to break free. She began to frantically fight against him, but Laxus kept his ground, not letting her go. "Stop" he finally said. Lucy went limp, her fighting stopped and her head dropped in defeat. Laxus let her wrist go and grabbed her hips pulling her closer as she sunk to the ground.

They sat there, on the floor, in the dark. Laxus had pulled her head into his chest and very slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to comfort her.

When she pulled away, she opened her mouth to say something before Laxus leaned in and hushed her with his lips. The room remained quiet, as they pulled apart. Laxus took her chin and held her head up. "Now answer me, what's going on?"

"Used." her mouth formed. Laxus narrowed his eyes down at her. "I'm just being used." when she looked up at him her eyes were pouring tears out. She sucked in a breath and clenched his chest. "I've always been used. Ever since my parents died i've been used." Her eyes started to slowly fall. "Jellal...he..." she leaned in and her head landed on his chest.

"Lucy?" Laxus looked down, turning to see her face. Lucy's eyes were closed and her breathing was light. He sighed and lifted her up into his arms, walking her over to the bed before gently setting her down and covering her up with a blanket.

There was a knock at his door. He walked over and swung it open to Freed standing before him. "Did i interrupt anything?" Laxus nudged his head into the room to Lucy's sleep form on the bed.

"Kind of, but she's sleep anyway. Did Evergreen accept the request?"

"Hesitantly. She said everything should be done before next Wednesday. In the meantime do you want me to get a few clothes for Lucy?"

Laxus nodded, "Yeah."

Freed tapped it down into his tablet and bowed when he was finished. As he bowed, Freed caught a glimpse of Laxus's hand and frowned slightly. "Very well then, i will have everything for you in the morning. Have a good night, Laxus." Freed turned and started to walk away. Laxus glanced down at his hand to see it clenched tightly into a fist he hadn't know it was in. It only reminded him of the state Lucy was in.

"Freed." His assistant turned to the sound of his name, being called.

"Yes, sir?"

Laxus looked back into the room before continuing. "Can you run a background check on Lucy Heartfilia?" Freed nodded.

"Consider it done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i haven't updated this particularly story as fast as i had expected but, hey i got it done! Lol but i was super excited to get this one done because our little Enemy of the story makes an appearance in this chapter. Also Laxus learns a good bit about Lucy.**

 **Um...one thing to clear up before i let you get to the chapter, there isn't going to be a lot of lemon in this story. The majority of it is action and a bit of gore so that's why i made it rated the way it is.**

 **So with out further ado, here is the second chapter!**

 **Sorry for** **any mistakes.**

 **Oh and if you see a * next to something, there's a little note the end explaining the text.**

* * *

Lucy woke up to the bright eyes of Freed as he turned towards her and sent her a smile to the sound of the bed rustling. He walked over from his place by the window and set a hand on the bed beside her. "How do you feel this morning? Laxus informed me that you fainted last night. Did he over work you? I often tell him bringing out the little devil too fast can make his maids hate him.* Anytime he gets a new maid, he can't help himself." Lucy blinked a few times before realizing what Freed meant. It made her chuckle a little.

"Little Devil, huh?" She mumbled. Freed smirked and walked over to a small cart loaded with covered plates. Freed opened a few and stated to push the cart towards her. Lucy quickly stood up, "I can help you with serving the Young Master." Freed gave her a small smile and slowly eased her back down onto the bed.

"No, Laxus is actually out right at the moment," he lied, " We well join him shortly after you eat breakfast and get fitted for some clothes." Lucy let Freed gently push her back against the headboard.

"Thank you." Freed smiled again after placing a board on the bed and placing a few foods onto the board. Lucy stared at the bowl of fruit that came and sat to her far right, then a heavy stack of pancakes right beside that. Towards her left was a a small glass of orange juice and below it was a small plate filed with eggs, bacon, and sausage. Lastly Freed place a big helping of french toast in the center. Lucy paled looking at all the food before her. "Is it mandatory for me to eat this?"

Freed's smile widen as he pushed the cart away. "Certainly. You don't plan on wasting all that food, do you?" Lucy's eyes twitched slightly.

"Of course. Thank you." Freed chuckled before opening the door.

"I'm joking. Whatever you don't eat just leave on the board. It certainly is a lot of food. Laxus just told me to take care of you this morning for we'll be pretty busy this afternoon and Lunch well be pretty late. Plus i don't know your normal eating habits so i just asked the chief to prepare as much as he wanted. Please, enjoy yourself. I'll be back in a few to collect everything and get you to Evergreen's to get fitted." Lucy nodded as Freed bowed and walked out into the hallway.

Lucy looked down to the food and almost didn't want to touch anything. Then she remembered the empty feeling within her stomach and decided it'd be best to get some food in her system like Freed said. So she started by picking her fork up and jamming it into the french toast before her.

* * *

When Freed shut the door he opened his tablet and sent a quick E-mail to Evergreen stating he'll be there in an hour and a half. Then he walked down stairs to see Laxus sitting at the table with a beer in his hand. Freed sighed and took it out his hand, replacing it with a cup of coffee.

"If you wanted an extra boast this early in the morning, it'd be best to drink something that isn't alcoholic." Laxus frowned at him.

"Shut up. Did you get the information on Lucy like i asked." When Freed nodded, Laxus pushed the coffee to the side and leaned down onto the table. "Did you take care of her this morning also like i asked?"

"Of course. Now do you want to see my results of last night's research?" Laxus nodded for him to continue. When Freed didn't move Laxus raised an eyebrow. Freed gave him a small smile. "Unfortunately, there is no information to relate." Laxus slammed his hands onto the table, pushing his body up and towering over his younger assistant. The other man did not move, instead he crossed a leg and gave Laxus a smile.

"What the hell do you mean there's no information to relate! There had to have been something about her in someone's records!" Freed leaned back in his seat and pulled out his tablet, setting it on to the table.

"I didn't say that there was no information period. There's information, we just can't tap into it." Laxus narrowed his eyes at his assistant.

"We?"

"I asked our hackers to break into the Mafia's records." Laxus's face went slack.

"And you did that because?" Freed flashed Laxus a picture on the screen of his tablet. It made his eyes widen and his stomach want to heave up the contents of his breakfast. "What the fuc-"

"This is the only information i could grab from this image. The man in this photo's name is Jellal Fernandes, the woman is Lucy." Laxus's hand clenched into a fist, a flash from last night's episode with Lucy clouded his brain. He turned away from the sickening photo and covered his mouth. Freed shut off the tablet and folded his hands in front of them. "From what i can gather, Jellal Fernandes is member of the Mafia in Bosco. One of the biggest groups on Earthland, leading me to believing Lucy had something to do with the organization. After the hackers logged into the Mafia's online records, more information was gathered, yet, as soon as they were able to break into the offline records every single computer crashed."

Laxus's head snapped up. "You're kidding me, right?" Freed recrossed a leg over the other and nodded.

"Not to mention when everything was fixed and they were able to get back into the systems, all of Lucy's information was gone. Someone knows our intentions now and not only that, but i think we've just started something with the Mafia. If they were able to track our movements like we've tracked Lucy's, clearly an important key to them, they could attack us at any given moment." Laxus stood up and turned.

"It's probably best to relate this information to the old man. He's gonna be pretty pissed, but we need to warn him. I'll go, and you tend to Lucy. Act as if nothing has happened and go on about getting her fitted for those outfits. After that contact the big man. We'll meet up at old man's place if he doesn't beat us here." Freed nodded.

"What do you want me to say to him." Laxus smirked and turned to him.

"Tell him, we've got a war to fight in." Freed's eyes went wide.

"Laxus, wait a moment! You aren't really thinking about fighting back against the Mafia! They're criminals Laxus! They could kill us without a bat of an eye. You need to get rid of Lucy!"

"No," Freed went to counter back again but Laxus cut him off, "this is an order, you will not speak of getting rid of Lucy for as long as she lives in this house. Understand?" Freed clenched his hand into a fist and bit his lip.

"Understood, Young Master."

At the top of the stairs Lucy's eyes narrowed before she turned and walked back into the room before Freed was to come back up and catch her. This is where everything starts.

* * *

Freed went back up to Lucy's room and opened the door. "Miss, Lucy we will be leaving now." Lucy was standing by a window, her arms crossed and back pressed against the base of the wall. She looked over to him and pushed herself off walking towards him. Freed could see the tension in her shoulders and in the way she walked. He watched her walk past him and into the hall, leaving the door open for him to lead after. He narrowed his eyes. "We'll be gone for a while, on our way i have a few question i would like to ask you." Lucy nodded ahead of him. Freed's eyebrows raised as he peered over her body language. She kept her head faced forward, her movements weren't stiff anymore and seemed almost rehearsed. He kept his eyes on her back.

He knew something was different in her stance. It was almost as if she had become fitted with him, as if she was trying to match his level. Then it dawned on him. She was walking with a loud radiance of confidence. It made him smirk. So she wanted to match his level, he'd just have to test just how confident Laxus's little toy could be. He touched the sword at his side and drew a hole into the back of her head.

"Miss Lucy," he didn't even give her time to answer as he draw his sword and catch the side of her neck. In that moment Lucy jumped, catching a stunned Freed off guard. He peered up at her, a flip then she was behind him, staring with that blank expression. Freed put his sword back and turned to her. "Who are you?"

"Lucy." she answered. Freed frowned.

"Where are you from?"

"Bosco."

"Of Whom are you associated with?" Lucy paused for a beat. She knew what he wanted to hear.

"Bosco line Mafia." Freed's frown intensified.

"What are you to them?"

"That's confidential information." Lucy bowed and walked on past him. Freed turned swiftly on his heel and stomped on after her.

"You were an assassin are you not?" Lucy didn't answer. "Why were you covered as a maid? " nothing "Why were sold online?" Nothing " What is your relation to Jellal Fernandez." Lucy's body froze. Freed ran into her back not paying attention. He took a step back and watched her closely.

"I said that was confidential information," She bristled it, low and slowly."Why do you insist on pushing for information i'm tied not to give?" Freed said nothing, when Lucy turned she was hollow from the inside out, her face drained of color. She looked like a lifeless doll to Freed and it caught him uneasy.

"As second in command, i want you to tell me your connections to the Bosco line Mafia." Freed stared her square in the eye and placed his sword in between the two of them. "Or i'd be hence to do away with you myself."

"I have no more fear of your sword than i do of your words." Lucy grabbed the tip of it into the palm of her hand and tightened a lock on it. "Your chain of command does not influence me." She pulled the blade further towards her face, pointing deadly on her right eye. "Do away with me."

Freed's lip quivered from his anger, "You wrench."

"That's enough!" There was a loud sound of a clap behind Lucy. Freed looked up and corrected himself immediately.

"Evergreen.."He said lowly," i sent you e-mail that i would be at your place." Evergreen pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and glared down at him.

"You know good and well i've ceased to read those things!" Freed frowned and looked away. " Now then, i'm here now so lets get this fitting over with so i can go home and tend to my husband. Put that sword away." Freed looked up at Lucy and she let go of the tip. Freed caught the red lining of blood playing down her arm. Evergreen walked over and took that arm in her hand. "What would Young Master say about your fight in the middle of the hall? Hm? And it seems you've hurt yourself as well."

Lucy took her arm back and bowed. "Below a scratch*." She says lowly.

"Either way," Evergreen clears, "You're not to put a piece of my clothing on with blood running down your arm." Lucy nodded. "Freed go and get her cleaned up and bring her back." Freed went to object before Evergreen in a blink took a needle out her pocket and threw it grazing his cheek right below the cut he got yesterday. "Object and slice your damn nose off." Freed straightened himself and turned to Lucy.

"Let us go, Miss Lucy." Evergreen spun on her heel and walked off to the room Lucy's been housed in.

Lucy was now fixed in normal clothing. Clothes that were not really fitted for a maid. A Laced brown dress that stopped just above her knees the bottom adored in black trimmed lace. The spaghetti straps held on tightly to her shoulders while the dress seemed to flare out. Right at her neck, the dress buttoned up and a bow tied just below her chin. Heels covered her feet nicely, completing her assemble.

Evergreen stood back, admired her work and took Lucy's hair, drawing it back into a low pony tail. "And your Lovely maid is complete." Freed sighed, standing and walking over towards them.

"Thank you Ever, i'll mail you the billin-" Evergreen snapped her head and glared at him, Freed cleared her throat and loosened his tie. "I meant i'll send for someone to deliver it to you." She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'll be waiting on it. " She looked over to Lucy and gave her a smile. "Now be a good maid to Laxus." And she was off, making her way out the mansion. Freed said nothing as she left and only pulled his tablet out to contact Laxus.

Lucy watched him and grabbed a jacket Evergreen left behind for her placing it over her bare shoulders. When Freed looked back up he opened his arm to the door. "This way, we'll meet Laxus on the lowest floor for a meeting with Master Makarov." Lucy dipped her hand and followed Freed out the room and down the hallway. She looked down to her arm, a bandage lining down to her hand to cover the cut she got from Freed's sword.

When they made it, Laxus was standing behind his Grandfather a hard frown on his face. Lucy caught his eye and dipped her head. The moment made Laxus gave her a look. She remembered then not to show any signs of submission in front of Master Makarov. She straightened up and walked over to him.

"My," Master Makarov says as he took a stand. Lucy made it to Laxus said and he grabbed her pulling her close so he could whisper in her eye. She looked up at him, her eyes a bit wider than normal. Laxus pushed a finger to his lips, silently tell her they'd talk later. "What a beautiful bride you've chose Laxus."

Laxus turned to his grandfather and smiles. "Thank you, she's worth every marking on her body*. "Lucy briefly looks up at him. "Should we discuss Freed's email now." Master Makarov's face instantly hardens.

"yes, let's discuss it now." Freed seats them all and serves tea. Master Makarov crosses his hands over the top of the table. "Now," he starts, "What's this nonsense dealing with the Mafia?" Lucy visually shakes a bit. Laxus places a hand on her thigh under the table.

"Apparently, one of the maids here is tied to the Mafia." Laxus answers carefully. "We don't know her lining with them, all information at the moment is classified." Master Makarov takes in a deep breath.

"Why have you not released her of her ties and do away with her?"

"I still intend to keep her around; she could still be the key to information."

"Why should information be the concern?" Makarov becomes frustrated. "We want no ties with the Mafia, why have her around if she's an attraction to danger."

Laxus's grip on Lucy's thigh tightens. "Old man," he says slowly.

"May i speak?" Lucy quickly cuts in. All eyes direct to her. Master Makarov leans in and cocks his head to the side.

"Yes, dear, do you have any concerns regarding this? I understand you are about to marry into madness, and i apologize for my grandson's foolish decisions." Lucy bites her lip.

"Actually, the Mafia's-" In that moment the Mansion shook. Master Makarov stood turning over to Freed. Laxus let's Lucy go and rushes to the nearest window. Once he was there her curses under his breath. Everyone seemed to know immediately the sense of danger.

"Leave," he says to his grandfather. Makarov's brow raises. "We're being attacked." Freed draws his sword and right then the top of the mansion caves in. Makarov's eyes widen as thick pieces of roof clasp upon them. Laxus ducks out the way, Freed following lead.

Lucy grabs the old breaded man clears him out the way. Men in long black cloaks descend from the open ceiling and move in to attack. Freed jumps in and wards them off. "Get out!" he yells to Laxus and the others behind him. "Contact Master Clive this instant!"

Laxus grabs Lucy and his grand father, snapping them out the dinning room. "Grandfather you and Lucy head upstairs." He pushes them in that way and turns back to go help Freed.

"Laxus!" He doesn't turn back to Master Makarov. Even though confusion struck him deeply, Master Makarov, glares at him once more before turning and heading up the stairs. Lucy doesn't move, though, and instead stands at Laxus's side. "What are you doing?" He yells, "Do you want to die?"

Lucy's eyes narrow and she takes him by his collar, tugging him down and pulling herself up, off the ground. She reared around his shoulder, knocking the man coming to attack them out. Laxus snaps back around to look down at her, his expression clearly stunned. Lucy bows once.

"Order me." she says, "Order me to fight by your side." Laxus frowns.

"What are you?" Lucy doesn't answer.

"Well well what we have here?" They turn around a man with messy blue hair coming in from the dinning room, dragging in an unconscious Freed. "Looks like i didn't get everyone." He's foot steps carry a loud, harsh stomp that shakes Lucy every time. Laxus's frozen at the sight of Freed being dragged in by the unknown man. He grinds his teeth together. "You must be the infamous Laxus Dreyar, son of Master Markov, the big man in entertainment today." The man throws Freed to Laxus's feet . "Opps," he fakes, "I hurt one of your butlers."

Lucy shakes in fear as Laxus shook in anger. The man raises his face, showing his red tattoo covering his right eye. Jellal Fernandes. "Lucy," he cooes," Why don't you come on back to Bosco with me? Did you forget what has happened before?" His voice grows, "Did you forget i could kill you in this instant and you couldn't say a thing about it!?" Jellal's eyes direct themselves to Laxus. "Did you know you were housing my assassin?" Lucy clenches her hand into a fist. "Did you think you could get away from me that easily?" Jellal fishes out a gun and points it over to Laxus. "Return her."

"Lucy," Laxus takes her small shoulder in his hand "I don't know what you're capable of, all i know is that this 'ugly' side better come out now."

"Is that an order?"

"Do as you like to this man."

"As you wish, Master."

The gun fires.

* * *

 **To be honest i'm not really satisfied with how i introduced Jellal, but i really wanted to get a chapter out. What did you guys think?**

 **Next chapter its our first battle with Jellal.**

 ***Freed is referring to Laxus and Lucy having sex for the first time last night on the first day he's met her. Someone told me i added the lemons in a bit too fast and i totally agree. This is just a pick at myself.**

 *** Lucy is saying, the cut She got form Freed's sword was only a scratch to her. (This a play off the death scene of Mercutio in Romeo and Juliet. Where he's hurt badly and he says "Just a scratch, just a scratch" before dying in Romeo's arms. If you were planing on reading Romeo and Juliet sorry i just spoiled a scene lol)**

 ***Laxus is referring to the hickey he left on her from the night before.**


End file.
